The present invention relates to wall moldings. More specifically, the present invention provides a wall mounted rail system that supplies additional air flow and electrical outlets throughout a room.
Electrical outlets, USB outlets, and HVAC vents are often located in inconvenient places within a home or office or there are too few within a room to accommodate the needs of a household or business. In some cases, an extension cord must be used in order to reach the outlet, leading to potential fire or tripping hazards. Further, a room appears sloppy with extension cords strewn thereabout. Outlets may be blocked by furniture, causing frustration for a user trying to locate or access the outlet. In addition, HVAC ducts may be blocked by furniture, causing an inefficient airflow within a room. Therefore, a decorative chair rail containing a plurality of electrical outlets and a plurality of apertures configured to provide airflow therethrough, wherein the chair rail can be conveniently placed within a home or office is needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing wall mounted rail systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.